I have never known
by Bellinda Cross
Summary: While I stayed behind, worrying about him, he's lived a life, created a bond with these people. An unbreakable bond I've never known the reason to. He's shared happiness and made memories I will never know. He's lived a life I haven't been in. A happy one. Not Jeyna, by the way. In this One-shot, Reyna comes to terms with the fact that Jason has changed. No Reyna bashing.


**Hey Guys! I've written, for you guys, a valentines day one-shot. I thought valentines day is perfect for Jasper so yeah! I warn you Jeyna fans! This is about Reyna and her independence. How she understood that Jason and Piper were meant to be. Although this isn't complete Jasper fluff-it's not even jasper fluff actually- there will be an anti-jeyna thing in this. So you've been warned. As for Jasper fans, this isn't a fluff story. This is something else. Anyway, ENJOY! **

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS WHATSOEVER! **

**\- Bellinda Cross**

It's been 13 months since the Giant War. Since the defeat of Gaea. Since the Greeks and Romans had met, again, after decades and did not kill eachother. A lot of things happened during those 13 months. Camp Jupiter had, on the Gods' orders, invited Greek demigods to live in it and Camp Half-Blood did the same with the Romans. Jason had come back to Camp Jupiter, on Lupa's orders, to resume his role as praetor, leaving behind his Aphordite girlfriend, Piper Mclean. Leo and Calypso had opened up a repair shop situated in Bunker 9 called Leo and Calypso's Repair Shop. Not a very creative name, on my standards. But everyone, from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood visits it now and then to get something fixed or have Leo build something. Vulcan/ Hephaestus-yes, both of them-visits him as well. Hazel and Frank both stay in Camp Half-Blood with Annabeth and Percy. Percy had gotten a little mortal sister named, Alice. He visits her from time to time at his parents' house. Everyone seems so happy, so at peace. Why don't I? Ever since Jason came back, he hasn't been the same as before he had disappeared. I thought he would return being the same Roman I fell in love with. But instead of me being happy with him, I'm always worrying about him. He looks so lost and sad. There are times when he, instead of paying attention or being active, daydreams. He just looks into space and thinks, with a distant look in his eyes. I feel like he's so close yet so far away. I can't reach him. I can't gain his attention. What happened to the Jason Grace before? The one who gave me all his attention and all of his happiness? What happened to us being partners, side by side? To us being so close we could read each others minds? Now I can't tell what he's thinking about anymore. I don't know where my Saving Grace has gone.

Right now I'm looking for him. He just disappears all the time. Always sitting somewhere, deep in thought. It sometimes frightens me, making me think Juno has taken him again. I walk down the pathway to his cabin, hoping he's just there. I knock once, twice. No one answers. I sigh and open his door. He could be sleeping. That stupid idiot is always making me worry, looking for him. I usually end up finding him in the most ridiculous places. When I open the door, I see, instead of Jason sprawled on his bed, an empty cabin. I haven't been to his cabin much. And I don't pay attention to his decorations but now...

There are photos and photos of his Greek friends. Millions of that girl. There's one of him and her throwing water at eachother, laughing and looking at only eachother. One of him and Leo, standing next to an unfinished ARGO II. There's a group photo of him and the rest of the Seven, standing, arms thrown around eachother and smiling like there is no tomorrow. Theres one of him and Percy Jackson fist-bumping. Of him and Annabeth discussing something, a blueprint of New Rome in front of them. Of him learning how to shoot arrows by Frank. Of him rubbing Hazel's head like she's his little sister. I notice that, out of all these photos, there is not a single one of me. Of people from Camp Jupiter. All these memories, all these little fragments of happiness hung in his room are ones I have never known. Ones that I have never been in. While I stayed behind, worrying about him, he's lived a life, created a bond with these people. An unbreakable bond I've never known the reason to. He's shared happiness and made memories I will never know. He's lived a life I haven't been in. A happy one. Tears prick my eyes. I walk to his bedside table. There, in a little frame, is a photo of him and his beloved Piper standing arm in arm together. He must look at it a lot. He must think of her, going to sleep. He must imagine her right next to him stroking his hair. He must dream of her. And daydream of her. She must always be on his mind. She holds him. She's claimed him. He loves her and cares about her and thinks about her. All I can think is how that should've been me. All these photos should have me in them. All his thoughts should be of me. His heart should race, his breathing should falter because of me. I'm supposed to be the girl he's hopelessly in love with. I'm supposed to be the one he's happy with. I take a deep breath and walk out of the cabin. Wherever he is, he's out of my reach.

* * *

We were invited to Camp Half Blood by Chiron for the Winter Solstice. He said that the Romans and Greeks who had switched camps will be happy to see their people again. We're traveling riding on pegasi. Jason is flying himself, the other pegasi holding his luggage. He looks a little nervous. Probably scared that the Aphrodite girl moved on and is with someone else. Well, I expect her to be. She is attractive to a lot of boys and I'm sure one of them got 'lucky' enough to be with her. I snort in anger. She won't even be thinking about him. I'm sure she just forgot him. I don't know why he cares about her, shes just a pretty little Aphrodite spawn, I think bitterly. Why did he waste his time with her? He could've had me. I would've given him everything. I would've helped him, loved him, fought for him. She doesn't even know how to fight. Why was she one of the seven? What has she got to offer. Maybe she Charmspoke him into loving her. Maybe she as Justin using him. Maybe-

My pegasus lands with a hard jerk. I nearly fall off, but strong arms help me back on. Jason's arms. I feel myself blushing, my arms on fire where he touched me. I thank him but he's too distracted. He just gives me a distracted nod and walks away, unaware of of the fire isnide me, burning just because of his touch. I swallow the lump in my throat. He's thinking about her. He's thinking about her like I'm thinking about him. I get off my pegasus, pull myself together, and walk to the borders of the camp with my head held high.

Right at the borders is a welcome party. A huge crowd full of people standing there to greet us. I smile a little. I'm flattered by this welcome. In front, grinning like an idiot, stands Percy Jackson, his arm around Annabeth. Hazel and Frank are smiling widely, standing next to the previous couple. Leo is saluting to us, Calypso smiling softly and politely by his side. And...the girl. She is smiling at everyone. She's almost completely blended in with the crowd of smiles and greetings but Jason has eyes only for her. His eyes show happiness. Happiness I haven't seen for a while. His face shows pure delight in seeing his friends and...her. I feel a pang of jealousy. He hasn't smiled at me like that since before he was taken. He hasn't showed full delight when he'd seen my face. His eyes showed wistfulness, him missing his friends. Now, he looks like the happiest man in the world. His and Piper's eyes lock. I see love in their eyes. Passion. They missed eachother. She hadn't forgotten him like I thought. To me, it looks like she thought of him as much as he thought of her. And that means a lot.

After staring at eachother for a long time, Jason runs to her and sweeps her in his arms, spinning her in the air. I see a small electric shock spark when he touched her. Is that how he feels when _he_ touches her? Is what i feel for him the exact same as what he feels for her? She laughs as he spins her, him hovering an inch off the ground. As soon as he puts her down, he puts his hand on the back of her neck and kisses her. I feel numb. I can't look away but neither can I watch. It's torturing to watch him touch her like that. So softly and slowly like he wants to memorize the feeling of his lips against hers. Like he wants to savour it. I swallow. Now I know. Now I know that the Jason I fell in love with, the Roman, is gone. This is a new Jason. A new one changed by Piper. Everything about him is different. And every thing different about him is something that matches the girl perfectly. She's changed him. She's changed him and he seems to prefer the change. This Greek has taken him away from me. The Roman Jason I loved is gone. This new Jason's life revolves around things I haven't experienced before. Things I don't know. He's been through so much. I was stupid to think he wouldn't have changed. I was stupid to think he would be like Percy Jackson, loyal to his blood and unchangeable. My Jason Grace has gone and, surprisingly, I'm not mourning.

**Did you like it? I enjoyed writing this. Although I'm not a Jeyna fan, I love Reyna. I support her independence and leadership. Most of the Jasper Fanfics I've read is alway bashing Reyna and making her look bad. I made this to justify the fact that Reyna is awesome and she don't need no man! Please tell me what you thought in the reviews. I would love to see feedback!**


End file.
